Arrowhead Island Part 1
Aboard the Stormrider, a small fishing vessel Storm: It's a shame we don't have a proper ship. I need space to stretch my legs. Victor: None of us are comfortable here.... Storm: Oh stop your whining, sonny boy. Ishmael: Fish fillet is ready! Storm: Nice! Those appetizers barely whet my apetite. Victor: That was our meal! Ishmael had to make more because you ate all of it. Storm: Hohoho! I guess you're right. You two can have most of the second course then. I'll just have a small portion. Victor: You took almost all of it! Storm: Uhhhhh. Okay well you can have this too. (he puts back half) Victor: Whatever. Ishmael: I wish we had some sake to celebrate the occasion. Storm: Or rum! Victor: Same thing. Storm: Absolutely not! Rum is much better. Victor: When we get to Arrowhead Island we'll have a comparison. Storm: Sounds good. Ishmael: Look! There's Arrowhead Island (a Island in the shape of a arrowhead appears in the distance) Storm: I wonder why they call is Arrowhead Island. Victor: Does he really not know? (Ishmael ties the Stormrider to a dock) Storm: Alright, let's go to a bar! Victor: I thought we were looking for a navigator. Storm: But first I need to show you the difference between sake and rum. Victor: Fine....... Ishmael: This could be interesting. The three pirates go into Crater Town, a small establishment near the coast Storm: Hey, they've got my old wanted poster! They go over to several wanted posters tacked up on a wall Victor: Is that really something you should be saying aloud? Ishmael: Wow, you looked a lot different. Storm: Hohohoho. Those were my days of youth. I'm surprised they still have this old thing. Anyways, to the bar! The three pirates don't notice a group of marines nearby Marine (into his Den Den Mushi): We have a confirmed sighting of Captain Winston Storm. He's old, but it's definitely him. Requesting immediate backup. The Stormrider Pirates enter a tavern and Storm goes straight to the bar Storm: I'll have a pint of sake and a pint of rum. Bartender: Right away. Victor and Ishmael follow Storm. Ishmael accidentally bumps into a woman with brown hair Woman: WHAT THE HELL? YOU MADE ME SPILL MY DRINK! She also had a short temper Ishmael: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry. Woman: No you're not! No one spills my drink without getting away with it! You'll soon see why they call me Terra the Terror. Ishmael: Gulp. Over at the bar, the bartender serves the sake and rum to Storm and Victor Storm: Now try each. Victor: Hmm...... Oh I see! The rum has more of a fruity taste. But I still prefer sake. Storm: Bahhh! You're impossible! Victor: Can we look for a navigator now? Terra overhears the conversation and walks over Terra: Did you say navigator? Storm: Aye, we need a navigator for our crew. Terra: Hmmph. I used to be a captain in the marines but I quit after they executed my brother, who was a pirate. Storm: The three of us are a newly formed crew, the Stormrider Pirates! Terra (looks at Ishmael): This wimp? looks at Victor Hmm, you look pretty tough. looks at Storm Aren't you too old to be a pirate? Storm: You can never be too old to be a pirate. So what do you say? Terra: I say.......................yes. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories